1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a dentalfloss holder used for dispensing and tightly holding dentalfloss and, more particularly, to a structurally improved dentalfloss holder, with a floss dispensing unit, a floss holding unit and a floss cutting unit being integrated into a single body and allowing users to more conveniently and sanitarily use the dentalfloss.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, dentalfloss is a soft, strong, waxed or unwaxed thread, usually made of nylon, for drawing between the teeth to remove food particles and prevent the buildup of plaque, and is also referred to simply as "floss". In the following description, the dentalfloss will thus be referred as floss.
In the prior art, such floss is usually held by the fingers while drawing between the teeth. However, this is very inconvenient to users since the fingers, holding both ends of the floss, have to be moved in all directions within an oral cavity, having a limited space, while drawing the floss between the teeth.
In an effort to overcome the above-mentioned problem experienced in such a manual handling of the floss, several types of floss holders have been proposed and used. Some of the typical floss holders are designed to have a floss dispensing function in addition to a floss holding function.
Examples of known floss holders, having a floss dispensing function in addition to a floss holding function, may be referred to U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,823 allowed to Uriss, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,420 allowed to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,681 allowed to Westbrook. However, the above U.S. floss holders are problematic in that they have a structure designed to be not agreeable with the structure of the oral cavity. In addition, a floss dispensing unit of the above floss holders uses a complicated drive means, such as a ratchet mechanism or rack and pinion gears, and so it is somewhat difficult to manufacture the floss holders. The complicated drive means for the floss dispensing unit also reduces durability of the floss holders. Another problem, experienced in the above U.S. floss holders, resides in that they individually hold the free end of the floss at a floss holding projection which has a structural defect failing to stably and firmly hold the floss. The floss holding projection thus sometimes unexpectedly releases the free end of the floss while drawing between the teeth. In the above floss holders, the floss, extending from the floss dispensing unit to a floss holding unit, is directly exposed to the outside of the holders, thereby being badly affected by atmospheric impurities, such as dust. It is thus almost impossible for the typical floss holders to hygienically keep the floss. Due to the above-mentioned problems, some people avoid using the floss even though they well know the dental beneficial effects of the floss.